Shadows of the Fan
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: Temari and her brothers are given a mission from the elders,but when she finds out who her clients are will she have the time of her life with her girl-friends or will she spend the whole time gazing over the shadow master... shika/tem naru/hin saku/gar
1. The mission

**Me: Hey all this is my new story um Shadows of the Fan! Yay!**

**Gaara: Why am i where?**

**Me: cause shikamaru's in the other story...**

**Shikamaru: HELP!**

**Me: -cough- If i owned Naruto Sakura would have a clan :/**

* * *

><p>Today was like any other day for Temari. Cloudless sky, hot, beating sun, and the endless amount of people in the market place. The kunoichi pulled out a smaller version of the giant, black metal fan, and began to wave it back and forth as an attempt to cool herself on the hot day in the desert. Tightening her headband around her quad of dirty blonde ponytails, she waltz right into a nearby Dango shop.<p>

"Welcome Temari-sama, shall I guide you to your table?" A tan-haired waitress asked, handing her a menu.

"Yes please, thank you."

Temari sat down at the two seater table and sipped her tea. She closed her teal eyes and listened to _Wind by: Akeboshi_ playing in the background of the Café. When an all-too-familiar chakra came to sit right in front of the Kunoichi, all she could do was sigh.

"What non-sense do you bug me with _now_ Kankuro?" She asked with an annoyed tone and opened one eye to look at her goofy younger brother.

"What? I can't chill with my sister for once?" Kankuro replied with a cocky smirk on his face. Temari closed her eye again and sighed. Without a second glance, she closed her miniature fan and stuffed it up her brother's painted nose.

"Tell me the _real_ reason Baka…." She demanded as she reached for a newly arrived dumpling and popped one in her mouth.

After removing the fan from his nose, Kankuro picked up a dumpling stick and stuck one right into his mouth.

"Well, it's nothing much but it seems that our little bro has a mission for you, me, and himself to complete. But he didn't assign it; the Elders did which mean we _have_ to do it. But honestly I think we'll all enjoy it…" He broke the stick and smirked. Temari put her tab on the table and walked out of the Café with the puppet master in tow. They held up a small conversation during the walk to the Kazekage's mansion.

XXXX

Temari quickly masked her chakra and quietly opened her brother's door. Gaara was at his desk dressed in his Kage's robe. His hands were folded above his mouth and his eyes were firmly closed, to anyone it would appear that he was sleeping, but Temari knew better. She crept up as close as she could to his ear, ruffled his hair and yelled-

"WHAT'S UP LIL' BRO?"

This sent the poor 19 year old boy flying out of his chair and flat on the floor.

"Temari do that again and I swear I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah you said that the first time Gaara…." Temari nonchalantly said as she placed the giant fan on her back to prop against the couch she now sat on. Gaara mumbled about not getting a chance to relax without people bugging him while he dusted off his robe.

"Well I'm sure Kankuro told you that the 3 of us are doing a mission together," Gaara said eyeing his two older siblings. "The mission is to help some visitors with their needs and to make them feel right at home here in Suna."

Temari crossed her legs. "For the Suna Festival, right Gaara?"

The Kazekage paced to the front of his desk and leaned against it.

"Yes, it does. In fact _you'll_ take care of the women in the group, and Kankuro and myself will take care of the men. I've already decided that they'll be staying in the mansion with us as well since all the hotels are booked. Now, big sister and brother, would you care to follow me to the gates to meet them?" Gaara gestured toward the door, as he headed out of it to the streets of Suna. With a few bows there and a few waves here the Sand Siblings finally reached the village gates.

XXXXX

"Just a few more minutes…" Gaara answered their silent questions. Temari took the time to look over their appearances again. It's been 3 years since the war and everyone she knew changed a lot. Gaara was now a few inches taller than his sister but still a good foot shorter than his brother. His red hair grew quite a bit, but he had cut it back to its regular style. His hair and the circles around his eyes seemed to darken by the least bit but it was still noticeable. Besides his Kage's robe, he still wore his sliming, deep red shinobi outfit with his gourd all the same.

Kankuro hasn't changed much either. His hat now had long, droopy ears and had at least 10 different puppet scrolls on him. Instead of deep purple, he now used deep red paint to make tear affects (like on Jiraiya's face) under his eyes and kept the white makeup.

Temari, herself has changed very little as well. Her hair _had_ grown to at least mid back, but she cut it and put it in her trademarked four ponytails, but now they had some length to it.(As in if she took them out her hair would reach a little past her shoulders) She never cut her bangs which still hung over her headband and the long hair framed her face nicely. She wore a fishnet undershirt with a black sleeveless shirt above it and a purple chest plate with a deep purple belt. She wore a black mini skirt with fishnet shorts and knee-high leg guards, (that made her look like she was wearing boots) with long fingerless gloves. As always, she carried her Giant metal Fan on her back and a tan kunai pouch.

XXXXXXX

"Sakura-Chan! Please let go! Don't mess up my Sage robe! I can walk by myself just fine! Please Sakura-Chan!"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stopped their mini conversation to look and see 12 multi-colored blobs heading for the village gates. The two green blobs were running so fast it seemed they weren't planning on stopping. The green blobs, whom turned out to be Gai and Lee, halted to a stop right behind the Sand Siblings.

"HaHa Lee! I win again my protégé!" Gai said striking his famous "Thumbs up" pose.

'Hai!, Gai-sensei! Now I shall run 700 laps around Suna!" Lee sobbed with anime tears streaming from his eyes and took off. By now the other 10 leaf ninja had arrived at the gates and everyone started to greet each other.

"Naruto…"

"Gaara…"

The two long beat friends shook hands and began their own little conversation. Now that the war was over Naruto had grown and shaped his hair to look just like his father's, which only made Hinata and his fan-girls only more attracted to the Hokage-to-be. Hinata herself grew her hair to about waist length and gotten a tighter version of her current shinobi outfit which showed off her curves just enough for Naruto's liking, for who was now towering over all the girls by at least a foot and a quarter.

All the boys huddled into one group, and all the girls in another, and they all set out to the Kage's mansion.

XXXXXX

"Okay the girls and I will take the top floor rooms, and the boys can take the bottom!" Temari smiled at each of the towering boys. Man did she shrink or something? Temari had to admit that the Konoha boys had grown up nicely, even their senseis look nice….. Well 2/3 of them.

Neji's was its same length, but it did look freshly cut. His face and body features had matured, as did all the boys in the group, into a sturdy man shape. Same how all the girls had nice feminine features that know drive some guys wild.

Lee changed his hair style from that ridiculous bowl shape and that's all Temari could ask for, now he looked **way **better now.

Sai's face was now softer and more relaxed than before and it seemed that he had worked out, because now he had a very sexy six pack defining his pale abdomen.

Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato's hair grew the slightest bit, but it was still noticeable to anyone who has known them long enough. The man who had caught the Fan Mistress's attention the most was the Nara boy whom she had helped with the Chuninn exams all those years ago. His face was now broader and masculine and the way his lips looked made Temari just want to kiss them. He was starting to get a few beard prickles all around his chin and jaw line but Temari thought that just made the man even sexier. Like all the other boys, he was now towering over her by at least a foot. He was buff in all the right places, and if he had taken off his shirt she might just see a well-toned six-pack. His Shinobi attire didn't change at all, him or the other Shinobi weren't wearing their flak jackets, which made his blue shinobi and fishnet under shirt more visible. Temari especially liked it because it clung to his torso nicely. His hair had grown quite a bit, but at least he made the effort to keep it in a some-what spiky ponytail. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk when he aught her gawking at him.

XXXXXX

"So Temari, are there any cute guys here in Suna, beside your brothers of course…" Ino batted her eye lashes playfully and looked around like she was expecting someone. After the girls unpacked their things, Temari took them out for a girl's afternoon of lunch. Sakura and Ino grew puppy dog eyes as they waited for the young blonde's answer.

Well I, myself have no interest in the guys here since almost all of the wear that cloth over their faces. But if you two wish to….um… have a "fling" with my brothers I'm totally up for it" Temari ended the last few words with a grin which made Ino and Sakura squeal with excitement.

XXXXXX

"Oh my gosh! Now all I have to do is get the puppet guy to take me to the festival and then we'll live happily ever after… in the leaf village of course….." Ino squeaked and plopped out on the bed. When the girls came back from their afternoon out, they completely ignored the guys, who were having a who-can-jump-the-farthest-without-chakra contest, and headed straight for Temari's room.

"So since we're all girls, we have had to at least had one crush in our lives or even better, a resent one! So let's do tell!" Sakura squeaked. Sakura's hair _**had**_ grown, but her fighting style forced her to cut it back to its short a state with long bangs.

"Okay, Okay I'll go first!" Tenten threw her hands in the air. "My crush is….Neji! And I really want him to take me to the festival! But I doubt that he will…. He doesn't seem like he has any interest in girls at all….." Tenten finished with a sigh.

"I feel the same way about Gaara-kun.." Sakura blushed.

"Well Naruto-kun promised to take me to the festival. It kinda gives me hope, that he actually likes me back…" Hinata said softly, but boldly while pushing her two index fingers together.

"Well I think me and puppet-boy were made for each other! We're both social and we _love_ to flirt, who could ask for someone better?"

Everyone looked at Ino for what seemed like hours with "What the fuck" written all over their faces.

"What? I can't be honest about a guy for once?"

"Anyway….. So Temari, whose your crush?" Tenten asked, leaning toward her.

"Well….. Actually I've had a tiny little crush on the Nara boy for the longest of time now…." Temari gushed.

The girls were too busy squealing that they didn't hear 3 heavy bodies tumble down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? let me know go ahead and click the review button don't be scared! :D but do let me know if i should continue this or finish my other stories or whatever! Just fill me in on your thoughts! I love them! (not the mean ones :) oh and if you_ DO _have mean comments keep them to yourself I don't have time for them bug someone else with your nonsense...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo I made this chapter a little silly because thought the last one was boring and stuff but I do feel like I rushed things a little don't ya think? Oh wait…. You didn't read it yet well I'll ask you **_**again**_** after the Chapter :3**

**Gaara: I'm **_**barley**_** in this chapter! And what you did to us is outrageous! I ****demand**** a re-write!**

**Me: no can do Hottie McHot-Hots I'm far too busy to do re-writes at the moment so yeah, I really honestly, surely, positively DOn't own Naruto ;3**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, you're an idiot…." The Kazekage stretched out his hand to his orange suited friend.<p>

"Well this idiot!,…" Naruto looked at Lee and Kankuro starting to rise off the floor. "_and_ company, got some juicy information, with my awesome peeping powers that Jiraiya taught me, before stylishly returning to base." He hopped on one foot and put his right arm out and his left arm back as her started to hp around.

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki! The _NEW_ Toa-whoa!"

In mid-hop Naruto tripped over the rug and landed flat on his face.

"Will us Toad Sages _ever_ finish our speeches?" Naruto whimpered.

"So what did you guys find out anyway?" Neji turned his attention toward Kankuro, while sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Shikamaru. The white eyed man nudged the Shadow Master till he finally cracked an annoyed eye open.

"Well," Kankuro started off, "I faintly heard that Naruto is taking little Miss Hyuga to the festival…"

Well she did save my life…" the blonde gushed quietly.

"Well then Naruto, pep up your game! You heard her for yourself, she wants to be _more_ than friends with you!" Kankuro grew an evil smirk on his face while he whispered something in Naruto's ear. Naruto looked nervous and confident at the same time as he cleared his throat.

"Well… um anyway… Gaara… I'll just get straight to the point. Sakura-Chan likes you. If you go for her, **don't** hurt her… she's had enough hurt from that bastard…." Naruto looked at the floor before shaking his head and lifting it up. A childish smirk grew on his face as he leaned back in the couch and put his arms behind his head.

"Shikamaru! I shall get to the point as well! Temari-Chan has had the biggest crush on you since the genin days! It would only be wise if you took the beautiful woman to the festival!" Lee jumped up, only to be pulled back down by his teammate.

"I am aware that Tenten like me… it just…. No I _will_ ask her to be my date to the festival!" Neji sprung up from his sweat stick his index finger straight into the air. Not even a nano-second had passed before 3 loud 'poofs' were heard and the living room was filled with smoke. All the young shinobi sweat dropped once the smoke had cleared, well except Lee of course. Lee was practically jumping for joy.

"Yo." Kakashi said removing his novel from his vision while stranding up on the coffee table from his crouch position. Standing there on the Kazekage's Coffee table were Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato dressed in men's Kimonos.

"Don't our outfits look youthful?" Gai struck a pose in his feet long (Note: Everyone's Kimonos are feet long… just sayin ;3) forest green Kimono, complete with an orange belt and socks with green getas.

"Well I don't know about youthful, but they do fit the occasion we're attending." Yamato said fixing his kunai pouch under his yellow kimono with a brown belt and zoris'. (with socks lol Yamato feet!)

"Don't worry guys, we didn't forget about you…" Kakashi gave each of the boys an evil eye crease as he pulled out a scroll from his Navy Blue Kimono. The Copy-nin did a few hand signs and with a tiny puff of smoke 7 shopping bags appeared and Yamato and Gai tossed them to a designated shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck Life…"

"Pure Bullshit…"

"…"

"By the great Hyuga's…."

"This itches, Dattebayo…."

"Truly troublesome…."

"This is so YOUTHFUL!"

Seven elite shinobi slouched in a line sporting their own personal Kimonos. (Pictures on page! I'll try my best with words… Note: all men's Kimonos have Large V-necks ya know for the ladies ;) lol)

Naruto wore a large orange Kimono w/ black trimming, with a large V-neck that showed majority of his chest and six-pack. He had large black belt around his waist with black socks and black getas.

Sai had on a black Kimono shirt with red trimming, with a white criss-cross belt and black pants and zoris.

Lee, well Lee had on the same thing as Gai.( the rest is on my profile under the links. [Sorry got lazy.] They're pictures but think of them as more… adult like…)

"Ka-ka-sensei, we look-" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when they heard s room door burst open and 5 pairs of feet came stomping down the stairs. Sakura came sprinting towards Naruto, making sure not to trip over anything, with a fist infused with chakra.

"Oh no.."

"Oh No.."

"Oh No…"

"Oh no…"

"Oh no…"

"Oh no…"

"Ohhhhh yyyyeeeeeaaahhhh!"(-lol Ino :P)

"NAAAARRRRRRUUUUTTTOOOO!" the rosette yelled letting her fist coiled with his cheek and sending the poor Toad sage through the wall and two houses.

Kankuro's head shot up, eyes wide. "Guys! Watch out the girls!-" Kankuro looked out the dusty hole in the wall at the two damaged homes. "Found…out…" All the guys' scolded at Kankuro. "It's not my fault! I swear! I-It was the blonde chick, she used her Kekkei Genkai on me!" Kankuro raised his hands in defeat and pointed toward a baffled Ino.

"Excuse me?" Ino bellowed, stomping up to Kankuro and poked him hard on his naked chest. She blushed a little when she felt his hard, smooth chest, but she quickly brushed it off.

The two shinobi started bickering about whose names whose and obnoxious perverts. Hinata was now walking back through the hole with a pretty messed up Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'll fix you up…" The Navy haired kunoichi pulled the slightly conscious Naruto to her room with a sly smirk on her face.

"Ugh screw this! I'm going to bed!" A fuming Ino stomped toward the steps.

"What Blondie can't take the heat?" Kankuro laughed as he wiggled his brows at her. The puppet master barley missed a kunai shaped like a flower, to the head.

"Let's. Go. Sakura!" Ino snapped at her best friend who was staring at all the boys in dresses. Ino stomped up the stairs mumbling about hot puppet freaks.

"Sorry. I apologize for Ino and my self's behavior." Sakura bowed to Gaara, who seemed the only thing he could do was stare at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura if you don't get your slug-summoning ass up ere!" Ino barked from her room which made sakura groan with embarrassment.

"Coming Ino-pig…" Sakura sighed, bowed and sprinted up the stairs.

"Boy do I like 'em feisty, this is sure going to be a fun two weeks!" Kankuro cockily sang while he practically skipped to his temporary room on the bottom floor.

"Well we're off. Just don't ask where." Kakashi waved two fingers in the air before him, Yamato, and Gai poofed away.

"Good night siblings of the loose Earth." With that Sai fell into a puddle of ink, which soon evaporated.

"I have paperwork to catch up on. Good night Temari, Leaf-nin…" Gaara whirled away in a vortex of sand.

"I am going to… to…to.." Lee dropped his head in defeat. "Sleeping does not make me feel like a shinobi at all, how do you do it Shikamaru-san?" Lee questioned himself as he closed his room door.

"Uh, Tenten…" Neji looked around awkwardly. "Can I talk to you… outside?" Neji nervously closed the door once Tenten stepped outside.

"Well I sh-" Temari started to turn around when she felt a strong, warm hand grab her wrist.

"Temari…" Shikamaru lingered making teal eyes widen as she turned around to see Shikamaru holding out a box, similar to a necklace box, but slightly bigger. Hesitantly, she took the box from his grasp and slowly opened it to see a gold, red, and black folding fan.

"This.. is.. how.. what… when?" Temari's blabbering was cut off with an annoyed sigh. Shikamaru sulked and poked his pinky in his ear.

"Ahem.. Well yeah, yah know in the hospital after the Retrieval mission?"

The dazed kunoichi nodded, eyes never leaving the fan.

"Well when you showed me this fan, your most prized possession, ripped and broken; when you got all teary and left, you didn't even remember it. It was pretty torn up so I did you the favor of… well fixing it-!" Shikamaru didn't even get the chance to close his mouth when he was tackled to the floor with a hug tight enough to suffocate the poor boy. Temari buried her face into his neck taking in his sent, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Shikamaru…. My mother would be happy…" with a final kiss on the cheek, Temari sprung off Shikamaru and dashed up the stairs.

Shikamaru didn't move until he heard her door softly close. Not even acknowledging the blush on his cheeks, he brought his hand to brush against the spot where she had kissed him-twice! Gathering his cool, the Shadow Master picked himself off the floor and headed off to his room. He couldn't help but mentally laugh at the fact that he was kissed…. With a dress on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Puppet Master Justu my ass!" was that Ino? The Fan mistress looked at the clock on her nightstand.

'_8 a.m. and she's already starting a fuss…'_

She sat up straight when she heard the shatter of glass.

"I'll be glad to if you would just shut up and get your pretty self close enough!"

'_It would have to be Kankuro…'_

Temari shot out of bed when she heard yet another plate shatter. She scattered out of her room only to screech to a stop when she saw who was standing outside Hinata's door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Standing in the Hyuga's doorway was Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in nothing but his orange boxers with little deep orange frogs on them. Temari couldn't help but laugh at the half naked Nin, and then it clicked. She snapped her head toward him again.

"Naruto, _why_ are you _half naked?_" the eldest sand sibling questioned while shifting her weight to her right leg and folded her arms under her large bust. Before he could answer there was a huge crash coming from the kitchen. Now fully awake, Naruto and Temari jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the living room floor; they raced to the kitchen. Temari couldn't believe her eyes. For Naruto, it was just too much to bear so he passed out flat on the kitchen floor. Laying parallel to Naruto was Ino and Kankuro entwined with one another making out! Temari didn't notice her mouth was agape until Shikamaru came and closed her mouth, which caused a blush to crawl up her neck. With a roll of his eyes and a cluck of his tongue, Shikamaru walked over and plucked his teammate off of Kankuro by her collar.

"Shikamaru Nara, you bett-" Ino stopped talking when Shikamaru gave her an aggressive sigh.

"Listen here you troublesome woman…." His angered eyes locked with Ino's "Your _ruckus_ woke me up… _30 minutes _eeaarrllyy…" he dragged out the last word from his clenched teeth as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Now stop being such a drag ad let's go meet Neji and Tenten at the training grounds." He dragged Ino on the floor by her collar. If it was a regular female, Shikamaru would never do such a thing, but this was Ino is she could withstand a whole interrogation session with her father and Ibiki then she could handle being dragged out the door.

"Hey you lazy bastard! I didn't even get to eat yet!" his blonde team-mate bellowed.

"Oh from what _I've_ seen you should be full by now Ino…"

Once Shikamaru slammed the front door shut the whole kitchen burst with gibberish.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll honestly I think I played around a lot in this chapter and I think I kinda made Ino's relationship move <em>little <em>too fast, but hey it's Ino and Kankuro! Tell me what ya think okaie dokie thanks! R&R!**


	3. Honorifics

**Me: WOW its been a while! Geez –nervous laugh- how's everyone doin'? Yeah sorry I couldn't really keep up with this story. I've been writing Withered Flower and I've been getting a BUTT LOAD of TEST ugh poor hand! Well this chapter is shorter than my regulars because I'm a scatter brain and I tend to forget my plot from time to time. On the other hand I've already started the next chapter ( I write all my stories in a paper notebook lol) Any who! I've got a surprise for all you Withered Flower fans! YES! IT'S A TEASER! Lol the reason I haven't really started on the sequel is because I don't know what to NAME IT! AH! So I was wondering if all you wonderful people could lend me a hand it's between the Japanese version or the English version! –Breath-**

**Gaara:… I've been kept in a box for 3 months!**

**Me: Sorry still don't own anything Naruto related beside my Itachi cosplay and my Naruto posters. ;(**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows of the Fan<strong>

**Chapter. 3 Honorifics**

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait, that wasn't even the funny part! The <em>real<em> kick of the show was when he _dragged_ her out the house like a dog! Naruto burst as the uproar around the kitchen table started once again.

"Asuma sure trained that boy well…" Kakashi brushed his index finger against the waterline of his lone eye, letting the access water leek out as he looked around the room.

"by the ay Naruto, where's Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of his best friend gone missing.

"She's fine. I can assure you that she's with Gaara." Temari giggled with a wink.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura Haruno loved the sound of the playful wind against the wind chimes. She stared out the sand made window of the Kazekage's office; soft, pink hair blowing gently in the crisp breeze.

*Ahem*" Uh…"

"It's Sakura, Kazekage-sama." She turned to face him, a small, sad smile on her face. She scrunched her knees closer to her chest, gaining additional balance on the window pane.

Gaara placed his pen down and spun his chair in her direction. His eyes skimmed every inch of her pale skin, from her dainty feet to her rather large forehead.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, what do you do in Konoha for fun?"

Sakura's eyes widened but soon adjusted back to their normal size. What _did_ she do for fun anyway?

"Um… well usually, on my break, days off, and after my shift, I visit the children's department in the hospital. They're _really_ nice and quite adorable. I usually play games with them or bring them a snack or even take them to a near by playground. Other than that I hang out with Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai; there's also my girls which includes Temari when she comes to the village, they all help keep my spirits up ever… since… Sa-Sasuke…died…" she bit her lip as she trembled, trying to keep the tears in. but no matter how hard she tried, two or three always snuck their way out of her tightly pressed eyes.

"Hn.'

Sakura hadn't even noticed that Gaara had gotten up from his chair and was now face-to-face with her; so close that their noses barely touched. Neither of them said a word as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Jade green to Sea Foam blue.

With slight hesitation, Gaara lifted his hand and placed it gently on the young kunoichi's rosy cheeks. As tender as he could be, Gaara used his thumb to brush away the ceasing tears on her stunned face. He let his hand drop to her hand on her knee and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Come with me.' In one swift motion the Kazekage rose from his slight scrunched position, grabbed his gourd and exited the room silently.

Once Sakura was sure he was out of hearing range, she let out a shaky, exaggerated breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

'_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!'_

She quickly jumped down from the window seal and dashed after the youngest sand sibling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"3 sakes over here!" A man called out to the bartender, wiggling his over sized brows at her.

"Here you- hey you're cute…" The blonde hair waitress hurriedly shoved the tray of alcohol at the green suited man and batted her eye lashes at a startled Yamato. She bent over the small table, making her already low cleavage totally visible.

"Um, thank you Miss bu-"

"So what's your name? Haven't seen you around till now." The woman narrowed her violet eyes as she reapplied her wine red lipstick.

"Ya-Yamato, but Miss-"

"Oooooo! Yamato! What an adorable name for such a _sexy_ man, such as yourself." The woman purred making the man's cheek stain with red. Not far on the other side of the table, Yamato could see Kakashi and Gai near the point of exploding with laughter.

"Ugh 'Miss' is getting _so_ annoying! My name is Shofu Ichatsuku, and I would just _love_ it if you went out for lunch with me tomorrow!" she grazed her fingers lightly over Yamato's arm. She quickly straightened her poster and began to retreat back to the bar. She sent an evil smirk toward Yamato, who beet red out of pure embarrassment." Great! Meat me at Sanji's BBQ tomorrow at 3." She gave a sinister laugh before she strutted away. Kakashi and Gai couldn't hold back any longer, their berserk laughter filling the small building.

Yamato immediately stood from the table and stormed out of the bar.

'_I swear they'll never grow up!'_ he slammed open the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

All Yamato wanted to do was talk to someone right now, the question is who?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You came to the right guy *slurp* Captain *slurp* Yamato! I'm *slurp* good with the ladies!"

Yamato planted his forehead straight into the counter of the ramen shop.

"Oi! Captain Yamato, are you okay?" Naruto slid his 8th empty ramen bowl to the other ones off to the side.

"Naruto, no offence, but I didn't come to _you_ for women advise, I just asked where Shikamaru might be; besides you don't have the best history with women."

"Whadoya' mean Captain Yamato!" Naruto threw his arms in the air. "There's Sakura and Hinata and Ino, even though she gives me the creeps, and don't forget the fan girls!"

"Naruto-…" Yamato squeezed his temples as he stood up from the bar stool. "You're so dense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru,… what am I to you"

The spiky haired man stopped in mid-step and turned to face the blonde who had confronted him. There in the middle of the sandy training ground, sat Ino whose head was bowed as she repeatedly picked up the sand and let it fall through her thin fingers.

"You know you're going to get your outfit dirty if you remain there."

Ino merely shrugged at his words as she continued to groom the loose earth.

Giving a sluggish sigh the shadow master plopped himself onto the sand next to his blue eyed teammate.

"Hmmm, how do I put this? You're like a little sister to me, the kind that I adore, although you tend to annoy me a lot; I end up enjoying your company. I love you like a sister, a dear friend, and as long as I live I'll always be there for you. For that is my will of fire."

Ino rested her head on his shoulder before letting out a heavy sigh. "Arigato, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru gave a slight chuckle before picking himself off the ground.

"Oi. Ino how about we go find you a kimono, ne?"

Shikamaru laughed out loud when Ino's ears perked up.

"Later Neji, Tenten!" Ino called quickly, dragging Shikamaru down the dusty streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the room."

The fifth Kazekage opened the highly decorated hospital door of flowers, dolls, and even pictures of all the female Kages. To Sakura's surprise there was even a picture of her. Inside the room on the pale tile floor sat a little girl no older than 7, playing with a bunch of dolls. She wore the simple hospital gown with black shorts underneath.

"This girl wishes to become a kunoichi, but couldn't because she came down with a disease that disabled her chakra reserves. The doctors here have been tending to her the best they could. But her progress hasn't changed. As you can see from her door, she admires you, the Hokage, and many other strong kunoichi out there such as Temari, but she admires you and the Hokage the most."

The young girl turned her head to glance at the two shinobi who had entered her room. Once realizing who these people were, her eyes enlarged greatly as she scattered to her feet, to perform a half bow.

'Sh-shakura Haruno-sama!" the girl stuttered with a slight lisp. She lifted her head, gaze locked on Sakura like if the moment she blinked she would disappear.

"Icth's really you!" the small girl quickly ran up to the dazzled kunoichi, and gave her on hell of a death grip hug. Her arms, not long enough to reach her waist, squeezed Sakura's thighs just underneath her butt. Sakura chuckled as the girl nestled her white head into her lower stomach.

Now that Sakura thought about it, she noticed that no one in Suna (that she's seen) has white hair or eyes naturally. She almost laughed thinking of this child being a mixture of Kakashi and Neji. Long white hair, almost to the beginning of her calves. If it wasn't for the girl's tiny pupils, she would have sworn this child possessed the Byakugan.

"And what might your name be?" Sakura petted down her scruffy tress.

"Kareta Oooobuteh!" the cherry girl dragged out the 'O' in her last name. She quickly untangled herself from Sakura and tightly grasped her hand with her tiny one.

Gaara sat down on the tan hospital chair in the corner as he watched Kareta drag Sakura to the floor to show her the collection of vast dolls on the ground.

" 'Shakura-Senpai?" a pain pinged deep in Sakura's heart, there was no reason for the girl to use such high honorifics with her name… she didn't disserve it.

"Please, just 'Shakura…" she prompted, fidgeting frequently.

"Oh, er, okay, 'Shakura. I want to place a 'reqhest." Kareta turned on her knees to face Sakura and bowed.

"Please take me on 'ash your apprentice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Hinata, how was your night with Na-ru-to-kun?" Temari curled her shoulder length, dirty blonde hair around her index finger.

Hinata nervously picked up four ponytail holders and snapped the rubbers on her wrist. She quickly grabbed a brush and began to groom Temari's tress.

"Um, well, first I bought him up stairs, and then I had to…uh…"

Through the mirror, Temari laughed at Hinata's face, which was now red as her little brother's head.

"I had to remove his…his c-clothes!" she squeaked as she parted one of Temari's quads and put it into its trademark style.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on Temari's door.

"Oi! Temari! Did you finish all the fucking milk?" Kankuro's drowsy voice came from behind the door.

Temari let out a heavy sigh. She casually moved her hand over to her giant, black metal fan that leaned against the dresser where she sat. She motioned for Hinata to open the door and to step away. Opening her trusty weapon to the first moon, the fan mistress swung as soon as Hinata opened the door; a skin cutting gust of chakra enhanced wind struck Kankuro, sending him flying down the hallway and off the railing. Temari smirked triumphantly when she heard a loud thump, signaling that Kankuro had hit the floor rather hard. Placing the fan in its resting, Temari raced out into the hallway and leaned over the railing to look at her tattered brother.

"Of course little brother! Big sister Temari would _love_ to go pick up some milk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow I hope you like this chapter! Yeah Idk what happened to Sakura… it just happened. OH and baby Kareta! LOL! Speaking of her now it's time for the teaser! Gaara is…. Is… well he'll be back next chapter! Enjoy and Review! Also there will be some little extra stuff under the teaser make sure you read it! It'll really clear up some stuff (Maybe)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! He's not in this one either!"<p>

A fingerless gloved hand slammed the wooden door shut, nearly freeing it from its hinges.

"Please, just try to calm down Hana…"

"Shut the fuck up! I'll tear this place to shreds till I find him!"

An eruption was heard in the distance, startling everyone in the somber passageway. 3 sets of feet rushed toward the explosion, meeting up with their yellow haired comrade on the way.

"You…" came a low growl from the masked kunoichi of the group. She sprang toward the boy standing outside the gaping hole in the wall. The sun reflecting just right off of his charcoal eyes. Emotionless as ever. Skin, just the right shade of pale. She could hear the rest of her comrades calling after her, warning her not to be so reckless. But she wouldn't stop, no, not until she unleashed her revenge on him. Not until she had his blood on her hands. Not until-

His presence. He was there. _Right there_. If she would only turn her head she could see him damn it! Like a robot, she removed her iron grip from her supposal "comrade's" half shirt and stiffly turned to face _him_. Slowly, oh so slowly she twisted her slim waist to glare into those loathsome orbs.

Oh how she…

"_Kar-"_

wanted to…

"_e-"_

_kill him…_

"_ta…"_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL I hope you liked it! It won't be out for a while though sadly maybe for thanks giving? Hey I have an AWESOME Idea how about after you read the next part, see that awesome speech bubble down there? Well you should click it and tell me what you think although I don't like flames so keep those out! Have an awesome day! WAIT! Lol you have to read down bellow first silly!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Car-et-te) or (Carie-et-ah) [my version same thing!]: Kareta Kareta no hana- Withered Flower [Japanese] ( First story title and main character's name means Withered. Hana means Flower(duh) )**

**Sequel title?(still deciding between English or Japanese. HELP!): Fukkatsu no hana- Revived Flower**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: The bar tender's name: Shofu o Ichatsuku- Flirting Whore]**


	4. Lunch

"Oi,oi,oi! Where have those kids gone to?"

"Captain Yamato, I'm _not_ a kid anymore. I'm 19 and on my 20th birthday Grandma Tsunade promised to make me Hokage!"

"Speaking of which, why didn't you take the title after the war Naruto?"

Naruto gave a nonchalant smirk and moved his hands behind his head.

"Because," he turned to give his ex captain his famous wide grin. "I wanted to enjoy life a little more."

They continued to walk down the busy streets until they came across two familiar figures at a painting post.

"Why are you so unyouthful?"

"Caterpillar brows, I assure you that painting is a very youthful deed."

"Oi Sai, Bushy Brows! How about some Ramen?"

Sai and Rock Lee looked up from their semi- argument to see Naruto running toward them with Yamato close behind.

"Naruto you just got done eating like," Yamato unfolded his arms and began to count his fingers. "10 bowls of Ramen in a row." He huffed and started to pace.

Naruto turned to the stressed man with a strict frown on his face. "I only had 8 Captain Yamato, and besides I have to eat a ton to keep this thing satisfied." He lifted up his black and orange jacket and mesh shirt to revile a new advanced spiral tattoo on his well toned abdomen. Yamato could feel the heat radiating off of the girls around them. He was already having enough women problems as it is!

"Fine, but let's just go to a grill instead."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto and Lee jumped in the air.

"Fine with me…" Sai followed silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you refuse?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because…"

" "_because"_ Isn't a legit answer Miss Haruno…"

Short pink hair trilled freely in the air as Sakura turned to look up at Gaara. "_Because_, I'm not up to that level yet. I don't have the self esteem to actually think I can train a student of my own." Sakura sat down on a near sand molded bench and slouched. "I'm not like Naruto; I don't have these _"awesome"_ powerful jutsu to pass down or anything like that. I would just be … Sakura, the boring sensei."

Gaara sat down next to her and copied her pose. He looked underneath her bangs to find her face in a scowl. Gaara pushed back his tussled bangs from his face, having them only to return to the same spot, even messier. "I'm pretty sure Lady Hokage has taught you some rare medical jutsu, like how to cure that disease, and there's also her slug summoning." He looked at the ground as he made the sand twirl around his feet. "And also the insane strength. Even though I think most of that strength is natural…"

Sakura sifted a giggle but her laugh soon turned into a sigh as she sat up and leaned against the bench back. "The medical Jutsu yeah I suppose, but what if she doesn't want to become a medic-nin? Her disease… if I cure it she might take it as an invitation, but I can't leave her to suffer like that, my heart won't let me. So… so I'll cure her, but not to be my student of course!" she cut in quickly eyes wide. "The slug summoning… you have to have a contract with the animal. The animal you have a real connection with, and what if the slugs don't like her and reject the contract?" Sakura pulled her hair "Oh the insane strength, it's natural alright me and her both. That's something you have to be born with or with insane amount of training. The jutsu she taught me to enhance that strength I suppose I could teach that, but it won't do the student any good if they're naturally weak, ya know?" Sakura gave him a tense look as he just looked at her blankly.

"No, I don't."

"Oh…" Sakura's eyelids lowered.

"You're being incredibly selfish."

Sakura's eyes widened at she looked at the Kazekage's angry face.

"This girl who wants' to be a ninja so _bad_, will do anything just to be able to do a simple shadow clone Sakura; yet you're here saying that you won't teach her because you think you're not _good_ enough." Gaara stood up and looked down at her shocked face. "I thought you had more potential than that. Sure you may not have a chakra nature, but that means _nothing_. Teach the girl what you _can_. Show her why you're one of the number one kunochi in the _world_. You're the 5th Hokage's apprentice, you know how many people would _kill _for that spot?" Gaara took a deep breath before continuing calmly. He bent down on one knee and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slightly shaking shoulders.

"Why…why do you have so much faith in me?" Sakura bit, eyes beginning to soften as she felt Gaara's warmth. She didn't know why but that speech snapped her out of her shocked gaze. Gaara _yelled_. At _her_. _Unbelievable_. She also thought him actually hugging another person than his siblings was unreal as well, but yet again she was proven wrong by this red head.

"Just Because…" Gaara's blank eyes bore into hers, where she saw the slightest hint of emotion. "Come on let's see if we can find Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Shikamaru-kun, I think I quite like it here in Suna! Oh can you hold these bags for a second?" Ino skipped ahead of her loafing teammate. Shikamaru let out a loud grunt as he stretched out both hands forward. Instead of feeling the paper of the bag handles Shikamaru's hands where gripped around a large set of breast.

"I'm glad you like it here in Suna, but you might want to at least keep your hands to yourself."

Shikamaru scrambled away from a snickering Temari, face completely flushed. "G-gomen…" he turned away from the 3 giggling girls in a rush to find something else to capture his attention.

"Anyway, Temari I got you this beautiful kimono!" Ino squeaked, thrusting a large box at her.

"Gosh Ino, I'm grateful, but I'm afraid Gaara already got me one! He said it's something about his duty as my brother." The dirty blonde fidgeted with her gloves.

"Let me guess, Naruto bought you one too, huh?" Ino glared at a sorrowful Hinata.

"H-Hai, b-but I didn't see Sakura-chan pack one, s-so you could always check with her…"

"Check with Sakura for what?" said kunochi stepped in between Hinata and Ino and placed a hand on her hip.

"Here forehead! And you better wear it too! I got you accessories and everything! Oh, you're going to look so pretty!" Ino shoved the box into her best friend's chest and bounced around happily.

*Gurgle* Everyone froze as all eyes turned to look at a beet red Hinata. "G-gomen!" she buried her face in her hands. "I'm just a little hungry that's all…"

"Allow me to fix that for you my lady!" Naruto can up behind Hinata; grabbing her by the waist, he slung her over his shoulder. "To the!- Uh…" he turned to Yamato with a dopey look on his face. "Which grill are we going to again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and then the lady kicked him right in the kisser!" Naruto yelled, making a K.O face.

"Wow Lord Jiraiya must have been a hand full for you Naruto." Temari said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before nudging Hinata with her shoulder. "You're one lucky girl."

Temari let out a heart-full laugh before secretly turning her attention to the Nara boy, who was having a deep conversation with Gaara across the table. She let her eyes wander to the stack of extra chopsticks to his right and she unconsciously snapped hers in two. Temari cursed inwardly when all attention turned in her attention.

"Uh, I must have pressed down too hard." She chuckled nervously while reaching for a new pair while looking at her comrades.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his older sister's hand that was creeping closer to the Nara's, than the chopstick box.

"Temari!" a voice yelled to her from the end of the table. Temari quickly retracted her hand, in which disappointed the Nara, but he pretended like he was talking to Gaara the entire time."When I sent you to go get milk, I expected you to take 15 minutes not a whole fucking hour!" Kankuro slammed his hands on the table.

In a blink of an eye Temari jumped from the table and made her way over to Kankuro. "Listen here! _You_ don't send _me_ anywhere! _You_ don't tell me what to do! I am the oldest of this damned family! I don't give a shit's tail if _he's_ the Kazekage or not," Temari pointed her finger at a shocked Gaara. "When we are at home or anywhere outside missions or other shinobi related things you obey _me_! Got that!" She barked at Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hai…"

"Good. Tell them to put my food in a bento for me." She clapped Sakura on the back before grabbing her fan and storming from the restaurant.

"Mine too…" Shikamaru sighed before standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets before following after Temari.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari didn't understand why the Nara boy followed her, nor did she jerk away when he grasped her hand.

"I'm not mad you know," Temari glanced up at him as they walked side by side, and unconsciously, hand in hand. "it's just a thing we do as siblings, you know the usual fussing."

"Nah, I never had any siblings, but I guess you could say that Ino and Choji, ha even Naruto and Sakura could be counted as my siblings."

They turned into a nearby grocery store. Shikamaru picked up a basket as Temari gave casual nods to the people who stopped to bow.

"It's true you know," Temari tightened her grip on his hand. "When we're at home they treat me like the older sister I am. Gaara doesn't try to pull the whole _"I'm the Kazekage. You must obey me."_ act although, Kankuro does tend to forget his place." The fan mistress picked up a few spices, pork, noodles, sugar, and flour and placed them into the basket.

"Ha, I would love to see Naruto try to pull that with Sakura, hopefully he's smart enough not to." Shikamaru chuckled as Temari placed more items in the basket.

Wanting to get his deed over with, Shikamaru stopped when they reached the dairy section.

"Temari…"

Before Temari could look up to respond to him; she squeaked loudly as arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into a sturdy chest. Finding no other place to put her hands out of awkward position, Temari rested them on his chest as he used his thumb and index finger to lift her chin so her eyes met his. He rested his forehead on her metal plated one; the tip of his nose brushed hers.

"Temari…" the shadow manipulator breathed in her sent of a mixture of flowers and metal. "Temari, will you-"

Having her elite anbu scenes on alert, the fan kunochi roughly pushed Shikamaru away then brutally kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the shelf of eggs. In haste, Temari did a split in time to doge several badly thrown shuriken and kunai.

A ray of purple and white flashed by her. Her fist tightened as she stared into angry brown eyes.

"Temari-Chan! How can you go around cheatin' on me with that bum, with your face as red as a tomato!"

Temari shifted uncomfortably. Had she been blushing that hard the whole time?

"Kimyona, shouldn't you be in school?" Temari looked around for the boy's foster mother. "Tem-Chan, its _Saturday_." Kimyona tossed his shaggy orange bangs out of his eyes. Then he completely stiffened.

"What a drag. I could have sworn pest like these had leaches now a days." Shikamaru stomped over to the two, covered in eggs. A thick shadow from him to the genin started to shorten as he drew closer. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Man I need to get Sakura to check this out…" he slightly winced as he went to pick up the basket.

"Let's go to her now!" the words rushed out Temari's mouth. Kimyona's eyes narrowed.

"But what about-"

"It's fine I'll get Kankuro to do it. Right now we got to heal that bruise." Temari grabbed his forearm and dragged him out the store, making Shikamaru drop his jutsu.

Small hands bundled up in tight fist as brown eyes glared out the door which the exited.

"I'll get you soon enough… Pineapple head…"

**Wow I'm kinda sad guys I get no reviews/comments on this story v.v *goes to emo corner* Anyway I'm sorry I took forever to update, so much has been going on. I had a butt load of test in school, and also my mom broke her leg AND got back surgery. So yeah I'VE been BUSY. But now I return to find no reviews/comments, I'm completely heartbroken you guys! Hopefully you guys will comment/review on this chapter. **

**Gaara: You people and you're non-commenting! Tch…**


	5. Mornings part 1

**Chapter 5 part 1: Mornings**

**We can dance if we want to.**

**We can leave your friends behind.**

**Cause' your friend don't dance,**

**and if they don't dance, well they're**

**no friends of mine. –Men in hats-Safety dance**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day he prayed for hours that wouldn't come. But alas, Yamato stood looking out of his sand made window at the rising sun, which turned the once black sky shades of pink yellow, and orange. He gave a heavy yawn and made his way to the bathroom which he shared with Kakashi and Gai. He stripped himself bare and gave another painful sigh. Bath or Shower? Grabbing a bottle of soap, Yamato decided to take a shower. Yamato turned the knobs to the right adjustments before sitting on the toilet with a grunt. He needed a drink.<p>

…..

Sakura particularly didn't like pulling all nighters, but she ended up doing them anyway especially when she worked over time at the hospital. Snatching off her reading glasses, the kunoichi padded over to her temporary closet to receive the things she would use to do her daily routine.

'_Today's the day' She_ thought as she glanced at her studies one last time before proceeding out her room. She walked down the still hall, past Tenten's and Temari's room doors, and then turned left where she opened the door to the 6 person bath. To the rosette's surprise, Tenten and Hinata were already in the large steaming tub.

"Ohayo…" Sakura chimed as she stripped and stepped into the soothing bath with her friends.

"Ohayo." Both kunoichi greeted back as they moved closer to her. They kept up a small conversation until Ino and Temari stumbled in looking half asleep.

"Mornin'." Ino grumbled before stepping in. Temari couldn't manage a greeting so she just stoke with a lazy wave of her hand before sliding into the bath.

"Looks like you two got up on the wrong side of the bed." Tenten chuckled lightly as she combed through her long, brown hair.

"What bed? When I woke up, I was on the floor!" Ino glared at nothing in particular.

"Wow that seems like you, huh Ino-pig?" Sakura laughed, completely forgetting how tired she was.

"Oh shut it Fore-head." Ino flicked water at her pink haired friend who gladly returned the gesture, double fold.

"Hey you guys cut it out, you're getting water everywhere!" Temari spit out water that somehow landed in her mouth.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata squeaked as a huge splash from Sakura landed in her face. Annoyed, Tenten joined in, making a huge wave toward the blonde and the rosette. Soon all the kunoichi were splashing playfully at each other, laughing and screaming until Sakura called truce.

"AH I give I give!" the pink haired jounin raised her arms in defeat. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished." Sakura eased herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and hair as she waited for her friends to do the same.

"So, whose helping me cook?" Temari questioned into the silence.

….

Naruto _hated _waking up early especially on vacations, but knowing that Sakura would kick his ass if he caused her to be late for their sparring session with Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Hinata, and Kankuro. He forced himself to get up anyway. Deciding to save his bath and grooming for later, the toad sage stumbled from his room to the kitchen. He didn't care that Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai saw him in only his black and orange boxers, because they've all seen each other naked before, but he was shocked to see the other kunoichi, Gai and Lee in the kitchen as well.

"What are you people doing in my house?" Naruto slurred, still half asleep. He was fully awakened when Sakura came over and threw a large bowl of water on top of his head.

"Naruto, you _baka_! We're in Temari-chan's house, _not_ you're filthy excuse of a home! Now go take a shower and get dressed." She placed her hands on her hips as Naruto scrambled down the hall. "And don't forget to use soap this time!" Sakura turned to see Temari, Ino and Tenten snickering, and Hinata covering her deep red face.

"Naruto will never change, huh Sakura-chan?" Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha at his ex-student who came to sit next to him.

"Never, _ever_…" She rested her head on the table as she waited for Temari and Tenten to finish cooking. "Oi Kakashi-sensei, where's Captain Yamato?"

Kakashi's lazy eye drifted down the hall Naruto had ran down. "He's _still_ in the shower." He mumbled and turned a page.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading those things?"

"I believe not my dear."

"What do you even gain from porn?"

"Ah, the un-used experience of sex, dear Sakura. It will come in handy at some point in life." Kakashi's eye twinkled. Sakura inwardly shivered as she scooted away from her former teacher.

"Breakfast is served!" Tenten sang as she placed two large trays full of steamed rice in small bowls. Temari came right behind her with trays of Miso soup and grilled Samon.

"Wow guys, this looks great!" Sakura praised before breaking apart her chopsticks and digging in.

"It's r-really good!" Hinata chimed in.

"Please, please, hold your applause!" Temari bowed and tossed off her aprin.

"Hey, I helped too!" the weapon mistress sat in-between Gai and Lee. The group ate at peace with little chatter until Naruto bounced into the kitchen with a worn out looking Yamato.

"Ohayo…" the ANBU captain mumbled, rubbing his eyes and pulled up a chair next to Sakura. "Can you check me out? I feel like I'm going to die." The wood user sprawled out in his chair.

"Captain Yamato, you're just nervous. Besides I have to go to a spar match now, just ask Tenten, Ino, or Temari for advice." Sakura chirped before Naruto dragged her out the door after everyone else.

As if on cue, Tenten, Ino, and Temari slithered next to Yamato on either side or behind him, with wicked grins spread across their faces.

"You three look like the Cheshire cat." Yamato shrunk into his chair, unable to escape the grip of the 3 kunoichi; he was forcefully dragged to his room.

….

Shikamaru noticed two things when he sluggishly slid his eyes open. One: majority of the people in the house was gone. Two: it was way _past_ noon. In no rush to get anywhere, he calmly got out of bed and stretched with a great yawn. "Man Sakura heals good." He felt his naked chest where 2 of his ribs had been broken from Temari's brute kick. He slid on a dark green T-shirt with his clan's crest on it and kicked the shopping bag that held his festival clothing within it. "Such a troublesome thing…" he mumbled as he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen.

Ino wasn't shocked to see Shikamaru walk into the kitchen at 2:30 in the afternoon in only a T-shirt and his black boxers. "Well look who finally decided to wake up. Good thing I know you like the back of my hand, ne?" Ino smirked as she placed the food she had brought home for him yesterday, in front of his still sleepy form.

"Thanks Ino…" he yawned again as she sat across from him at the table. She propped up her elbows and neatly folded her hands and placed her chin on them. "Who's here besides you and me?" the Nara heir muttered.

"Well Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Lee, Hinata, and Kankuro-kun, are all out sparring. Tenten and Temari went to tend to the newly imported weapons. Gaara's doing Kage stuff, Captain Yamato left for his date not too long ago, which leaves you, me, and Neji." The bleach blonde kunoichi smiled at him. Shikamaru didn't say anything in reply as he went back to his food. A comfortable silence fell between the two teammates before Ino got restless and blurted, "So are you going to tell me or not?" Shikamaru looked up from his food for a split second to raise a black brow at her. "What happened with you and Temari last night?" Ino slammed both hands on the table.

Shikamaru grumbled an annoyed _'women'_ before swallowing his last bite of food. He pushed the nearly empty take-out bowl away and cleared his throat.

"I guess there's no way to avoid it with you Ino. Well first off she explained to me about her family feud. Nothing major, just simple brother sister things, as we headed toward the market store." Shikamaru leaned his head on his up raised hand. "I helped her shop, until I stopped her. I was going to ask her to be my date, but you know how troublesome women are." He picked his ear with his pinkie finger as Ino motioned for him to go on. "She kicked me into some eggs all for some carrot topped genin with a stupid crush. If you ask me, it was all one big drag." Shikamaru finished.

"Wow Shik, I was completely moved by your over detailed story." Ino rolled her blue eyes at her lazy brother-like friend. "Now go out on some damned pants."

…

Yamato was a man. And men sweat. Yes he was okay with that, but he could not wrap his mind around why he was sweating so much that he practically drenched his clothes. He was a shinobi for Kami's sake; a fucking ANBU _captain_, and yet the brown haired man shook like a naked sheep as he entered the grill.

"Yami-kun!" a voice Yamato sadly recognized as Shofu. He was amazed on how… _covered_ she looked. She wore a soft pink _fully_ buttoned blouse with a tight purple skirt that came to mid-thigh. She also wore simple baby pink closed-toe flats. Her hair was down and flared around her waist. "Come on cutie-pie! Whatcha' doin' just standin' there!" she looped her arm around his and pulled him into their booth. "Yami-kun, I thought you wouldn't come! I'm usually stood up, until I recently took that job at that bar. I got a lot of invites after that and tons of one night stands." She played with the rim of her water glass skillfully, making a high-pitched noise come off of the glass. She looked over at a nervous Yamato and her purple eyes softened. She moved from her side of the booth to slide in next to Yamato, which only made him tense up more. But her trained eyes read his body language perfectly. "Yeah they force me to dress like that and to be all flirty at work. But I'm _nothing_ like that outside of work. _Believe_ me." She rested her head on his shoulder as the waitress gave them their food that they ordered a while back. She looked worriedly into his dilated black eyes and she placed a hand on his thigh. "Yami-kun?"

"H-hai?" Yamato nervously stuttered. This was going to be a _long_ date.

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: Evening news is where they begin with good evening and then proceed to tell you why it isn't.<strong>

**Yeah it's SHORT I know! Its only part one of this chapter! No worries right? Hmm I would keep an eye on the Shofu chick guys… AH well I'm starting to put song lyrics at the beginning and quotes at the end of my stories… cause I have no life. :/ Well my updating is as slow as usual and my spelling errors that magically sneak pass me as well. And you ALL know I'm too poor to own Naruto, but I do own cosplay! *Dresses up as Kisame and goes robs Walmart***


	6. Afternoon's : Part 2 of Mornings

**[A/N]- This chapter mainly focuses on the plot, not the couples. Don't worry there will be lots of **_**that**_** stuff later!**

* * *

><p>Gaara looked out onto his village aimlessly. Making the excuse that he needed fresh air; he stood on the roof of the Kage building looking out at the desert. He frowned slightly when he saw a giant cloud of dust form from the training grounds. Knowing exactly who it was he decided to push it off…for now. Gaara turned to head back into the building while thinking of a way to tear up one of Konoha's training fields as pay back, when Baki rushed up to him.<p>

"Gaara-sama, there is an urgent meeting you need to attend to." He bowed before his former student.

"Fill me in as we walk." Gaara started to go forward again, this time slower so Baki could speak.

"Our border patrol has told us that a group of enemy shinobi has somehow snuck into the village."

"Could they be confused about the Konoha-nin?" Gaara asked as they descended the stairs.

"No. A long investigation has shown that this was before they came. Whoever they were, they are well disguised in the village." They came to the door where the meeting will be held.

Gaara turned to look at his former teacher. "Well let's get this meeting over with."

…

"Naruto you idiot! I bet Gaara saw that all the way from his _office_!" Sakura growled as she pulled angrily on the blonde's ear.

"_Sakura-chan_!" Naruto cried. "_Please_ Sakura-Chan, not this again!"

"Now go apologize, you baka!" Sakura screamed as she threw Naruto by his ear in the direction of the Kage tower.

"Oh Sakura, didn't you say you had, uh, something to do after this?" Kankuro nervously chuckled as he moved away from the fuming kunoichi.

"Ah that's right! Thanks Kankuro! Bye everyone, see you later!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she raced from the training field. She jogged straight for the hospital.

"Y-your Sakura Haruno! I'm such a big fan! You and Tsunade-sama are my role models!" A purple haired nurse behind the front desk stepped out to bow to her formally. Sakura was amazed by her ankle length hair. "I heard you were here yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to see you!" she gawked at Sakura in amazement with solid bright blue eyes that reminded Sakura of Ino.

"Uh…hai… Um the Kazekage has set up a temporary lab for me. Do you know where it might be?" Sakura asked embarrassed that the woman was still looking at her. And here she thought that she had gotten over this _"innocent"_ part of her already.

"Ah yes! Gaara-kun has one for you; its room I-5!" Sakura cringed when the woman let the suffix _"kun"_ roll off her tongue. It didn't sound right coming from her mouth at all.

"Uh, thank you…" Sakura said bluntly and made her way to the lab, not noticing the purple haired woman glaring after her. As she made her way into the lab, she couldn't help but notice that it was bigger than what she had needed. Reaching in her shuriken pouch for the two large scrolls that she sealed her notes and materials in earlier this morning, Sakura laid them out on the table and deactivated the seals. She slipped on a white lab coat and blue rubber gloves before picking up a syringe, alcohol swab, and pink band-aid. Carrying these items on a metal tray, Sakura made her way down to Kareta's room.

…

Temari was pissed and puzzled. Were kids these days even allowed out without adult supervision? If not, Gaara should definitely pass a law on it. Now Temari was trying to force the 10 year old Kimyona from rubbing his orange head upon her breast, without using too much force. "Temari-nii, isn't it wonderful just having it be the two of us?" He purred against Temari's hand, which was now pressed angrily on his face.

"Hello? I'm here too!" Tenten cried utterly annoyed with the kid for disturbing her and Temari's work.

"And you are?..." the boy paused his action to stare at a fuming Tenten bluntly.

A woman with odd green hair and pink eyes walked past Temari and Tenten with two crates of shuriken. "Ah Miss! Could you please take this boy out of here?" Temari called to the strange woman.

"As you wish," the green haired, pink eyed woman looked blandly at the two kunoichi. "_Temari-sama_…"

Temari inwardly shivered at the way the woman seemed to roll her name off her tongue with a touch of venom; she also noticed that the woman _glared_ at her. "Did that woman seem… suspicious to you?..." Temari whispered to Tenten when the woman was gone.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention to her; I was too busy thinking of ways to make life a living hell for that little prick!" Tenten cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever, we should be getting a new delivery from Mist soon. Let's go wait for it." Temari grunted and sulked away.

"Man Temari, lighten up! We're on vacation!" Tenten walked along side her with pep in her step.

"Noooo…" Temari dragged out the word as they turned the corner. "_You're_ on vacation. _I_, on the other hand, am on a mission." She grunted as they stopped in front of the delivery door.

"Oh yeah…" Tenten chuckled nervously at the bad aura coming from her dirty blonde friend.

"Temari-sama." The two kunoichi turn around to see the green haired woman emotionlessly holding Kimyona up in the air by his underwear. "This boy does not wish to tell me the direct location of his whereabouts. How shall I dispose of this minor?"

"Why does she talk like that?" Tenten's eye twitched.

"I have no clue…" Temari whispered. She cleared her through before continuing. "Um bring him to the academy. Someone would know what to do from there on."

"As you wish, _Temari-sama_…" the woman said quietly before turning away.

"Weird…" both kunoichi shivered.

…..

Ino wasn't the type of girl to just loaf around all day, so when the bleach blonde came up to Shikamaru to go tour the Village with her, he wasn't in the least surprised. "I'm mad that Suna only has medical herbs and no regular plants!" Ino huffed while inspecting the ground.

"Well Ino, this is a desert…" Shikamaru groaned only to be slapped in the back of his head.

"Don't get smart with me Shikamaru Nara!" the blonde barked as she started walking past the training grounds.

"Ino, Shikamaru! What a pleasant surprise!" the two teammates stop in their tracks to see Rock Lee and Kankuro waltz up to them. (Well more like Kankuro waltzed up to Ino in a flirty way.)

"What's up?" Shikamaru picked at his ear as the group continued walking.

"Ah nothing much, we just finished an extra spar with Gai and Kakashi. Although I hate to admit it, but we… kinda… lost…" Kankuro muffled under his breath.

"As expected from Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Put those two together, you got an unbeatable team." The Nara sighed

"Please deal with Temari-sama's nuisance." The group stopped in shock at the green haired, pink eyed woman they failed to detect; that stood directly in front of them holding a kid in the air by his underwear. "Are you not members of this academy?" she asked her voice and face emotionless as ever.

Lee, regaining himself, stepped out of the shocked group. "You're…you're…" he dropped to one knee and grabbed the emotionless woman's left hand. "Will you please be my girl friend, beautiful woman?"

"Lee! I've told you over and over: you can't ask out a girl when you're just seeing her for the first time!" Ino barked at the spandex wearing man.

"But Ino-chan… you've done it _tons_ of times…" Lee pouted, utterly puzzled.

"Shut up!" She kicked in the head and hid her red face in Kankuro's broad chest.

Although her face her face was emotionless, the green haired woman's cheeks took on a pink tint. She dropped the orange haired kid, who ran away after, and looked down upon Lee. "Yes…" she whispered blandly, yet shyly. She grabbed a love struck Lee by the collar of his spandex and started to drag him south. "I must report to Temari-sama that I am going on a _"date"_. "

In Lee's trail of dust stood a confused Shikamaru, Ino, and Kankuro. "D-did that really just happen?" Shikamaru's index finger twitched as he pointed after the new couple.

"H-hai…" Kankuro whispered in disbelief as Ino fainted on the ground.

….

"Yami-kun we have to go out again sometime!" Shofu nestled her face into Yamato's arm as they walked down the street light lit road. Yamato looked from side to side nervously before finally looking down at Shofu.

"How about we go to the… uh… Suna festival together next week?" Yamato stuttered as they stopped in front of a sand-bench alongside a street light.

"Yami-kun, I would love to!" Shofu gave her sinister bartender smile before placing a delicate kiss on Yamato's lips. Singing her good bye, Yamato watched his date, or should he say now _girlfriend_, skip home.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Yamato yelled as he pulled at his short brown hair. He gave an exhausted sigh as he made his way back to Gaara's mansion.

Yamato walked into the large house to see all the Konoha shinobi, Temari, and Kankuro all gathered together in the living room. He was just sitting down next to a reading Kakashi when a dancing Lee pranced by. "What's with him?" Yamato whispered to his senpai, who lifted his lone eye to glance at his friend.

"I believe we're about to find out…"

Lee then jumped in front of the lightly chattering group of shinobi. "My youthful comrades, I have an announcement!" Everyone paused to stare at Lee. "I, the youthful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, h as gotten a girlfriend!" Neji, who had been drinking a glass of water with ice cubes, stared chocking as a cube drifted down his wind pipe due to sudden shock. Sakura, dropping her clip board full of charts, rushed over quickly to give the poor Hyuga CPR.

"What's the woman's name?" Tenten squeaked in excitement.

"Is it even a woman at all?" Neji gasped finally only to be punched in the lungs by the pink haired medic.

Lee's ego went down a little. "She is indeed a woman, Neji-san. And this woman I adore so much, name is Sairento! She just so happens to be the exact opposite of Sakura-chan! She has short green lime green hair, much like Sakura-chan's eyes. And these bright, youthful pink eyes, much like Sakura-chan's hair! Although her attitude is much like Sai-san's back when we were Chunin." Lee finished excitedly.

"Hey I believe we saw her today at the import warehouse, ne Tenten?" Temari pondered.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it, I totally remember her!" Tenten chirped, raising a brow.

"There was also this new nurse at the hospital today, she had long purple hair, it nearly touched the floor, and these bright blue eyes, much like Ino's. Very rare for someone with purple hair and not have a blood trait." Sakura said matter of factly.

That's when the 5th Kazekage came through the open doorway and calmly said, "There are intruders within this village…"

* * *

><p><strong> Short Chapter again! Don't worry they'll be longer after this one. Wow boy am I tired! It's been a while since I updated this story though. I hope you love it! My plan for this spring break is to update ALL my stories! XD But you know what would put gas in my gas tank? Some reviewscomments! P.s: I'm thinking about making up a nickname for my fans XD I was thinking of Fans of the Sand! XD lol yeah, that was pretty lame…**


End file.
